São Apenas Rosas
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Ele as amava tanto que não suportava a ideia de perdê-las. Nem em nome de sua própria Deusa.


**Agradecimentos:** À senhorita Arietide, por ter a infinita paciência de ser minha Beta. Sem essa menina essa fic não estaria aqui.  
**Disclaimers:** Kurumada chegou na minha frente. Portanto, Afrodite, Deathmask e qualquer outro personagem/ambientação aqui retratados pertencem a ele. Sou só mais uma pobre ficwriter nesse mundo frio e cruel... *bolinha de feno passa ao fundo*  
**Notas da autora:** A inspiração para a história veio da música "Lamento Del Castrato", impecavelmente interpretada por um gênio lírico chamado Radu Marian. Vocês podem encontrá-la aqui: http: / www . youtube. com/watch?v=RvZzc8s1Ipo (lembrem-se de retirar os espaços)

* * *

Quem passasse perto do Templo de Peixes, no alto das Doze Casas, ouviria uma ária melancólica e um ruído intermitente, _"clip, clip"_, proveniente de um par de lâminas de uma pequena tesoura de poda. Entre um estalar e outro fez-se um som suave, encolhido, um lamento. Não mais do que um mero lamento. Um suspiro inconformado que quebrou momentaneamente a cadência de notas da melodia que era cantada com tanta melancolia.

Afrodite repetiu em sua cabeça o som das teclas do cravo para retomar o foco e a concentração, tentando se lembrar com precisão das emoções contidas em cada frase da composição. Alguns diriam que era música séria demais para uma criança. Mas ele... Ele _nunca_ seria uma criança comum. E quando se trata de uma criatura incomum, é esperado que os hábitos e gostos sejam tão peculiares quanto seu dono. Já haviam lhe dito que possuía um talento natural para canto lírico. Não que precisasse ouvir de alguém para saber disso.

Ajeitou cada uma das rosas meticulosamente no recipiente cristalino e se afastou, admirando o próprio trabalho, perfeito como não podia deixar de ser. Não tinha nenhum interesse particular por arranjos ou outros trabalhos manuais em si, mas suas mãos sabiam realizar o trabalho com maestria quando necessário.

Ressentia-se por ter sido solicitado a realizar uma tarefa tão mundana, mas era um Santo. Devoto de sua deusa. E por ela se esforçaria, mesmo que em seu mundo interior a indignação e o desprezo infantis brotassem como sementes no solo fértil às primeiras luzes da primavera. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que ferir os únicos seres vivos com os quais se importava e amava: suas preciosas rosas. E com certeza absoluta essa foi a parte mais difícil e dolorosa de sua incumbência. Se ainda se achasse capaz de verter lágrimas, teria o feito.

— Por favor, Afrodite... Eu quero um arranjo com as suas melhores rosas para enfeitar o salão quando... _Ela_... Finalmente chegar. Prepare com esmero, sim?

Um bebê.

Um maldito bebê. Choroso e faminto. Uma deusa, sim. Mas ainda assim um bebê.

E, para a pequena bebezinha, as melhores rosas de seu jardim. Deveria mandar venenosas e dizer que foi por engano. Mas ninguém acreditaria. Se fosse uma criança ordinária, talvez. Uma travessura pueril. Uma travessura fatal. _"Teria coragem?"_ perguntou-se ao cortar uma pequena folha supérflua. Ficou sem resposta.

Satisfeito com o resultado que admirava já há alguns minutos, dirigiu-se ao pequeno espelho que sempre deixava próximo de si, fitando o próprio rosto ao levantá-lo do chão. Os olhos no reflexo eram brilhantes e quase sem nenhum traço de uma típica personalidade infantil. Tocou o próprio nariz com a ponta do indicador e depois os lábios rosados. Indagava se quando a deusa crescesse seria tão bela quanto ele ou talvez mais. A ideia incomodava como uma lâmina fria encostando na garganta.

E era para ela que teria de levar a obra de arte que montara com suas tão perfeitas rosas. O vaso de cristal estava em cima da mesa que fora levada até o templo para que cumprisse a tarefa. Alegara que seria o único lugar em todo o santuário onde teria a inspiração necessária para criar algo digno de sua... Deusa. Pensara em muitos nomes para se referir a ela na hora, nenhum deles lisonjeiro, mas controlou a língua antes que dissesse na frente do Papa algo que fosse se arrepender depois.  
Pegou o vaso com ambas as mãos e caminhou lentamente até o salão superior, onde o próprio Papa o esperava. Entregou-o em silêncio nas mãos de um servo, que o levou para detrás das cortinas, e se ajoelhou em saudação.

— Espero que meu trabalho tenha sido do seu agrado, senhor. Tomei o cuidado de retirar todos os espinhos de cada uma das rosas para que simbolizem o meu desejo de que nada perigoso se aproxime de nossa amada deusa. — A voz miraculosamente não saíra forçada, mas sim suave e ligeiramente dramática, denotando um embargamento emotivo que na verdade não existia ali.

— Ficou perfeito, jovem Afrodite. O cheiro das suas rosas irá embalar o sono da nossa deusa. Pode ir agora.

Não mais do que um dia depois, um jovem Santo de Câncer ria desvairadamente de um Afrodite furioso e enlouquecido, que quebrava tudo ao seu redor na arena de treinamento.

— O que foi que aconteceu, Afrodite? Pra que tanta raiva? São apenas rosas...

Os olhos vermelhos e a voz rouca, rasgada, se voltaram para o rosto daquele que perguntara, a aura de ódio e mágoa envolvendo o corpo que tremia descontroladamente. Afrodite se ajoelhou e socou o chão violentamente, abrindo no solo em volta de si uma enorme cratera. Em meio aos próprios gritos e soluços, percebeu que sim, ainda conseguia chorar.

— Ela... Ela p-pe... Pegou e... Des... Despedaçou... Todas! TODAS! Pra que... Pra QUE dar rosas para um bebê? MINHAS ROSAS NÃO SÃO BRINQUEDO!

Se fosse pelo desejo de Afrodite, naquele momento, a pequena deusa jamais saberia se seria mais bela do que ele ao crescer. Ele próprio se certificaria de que ela não cresceria jamais. _Por que... Por que não usara as rosas venenosas...?_


End file.
